


替身

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 一个迷幻的克系(？)x FFVII小故事。感谢给我灵感的朋友。致我们的童年，致我们的回忆，致没有来源的痛苦，和与痛苦艰苦作战，努力活着的人类。
Relationships: non - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	替身

【Day One】

电梯上升嗡嗡的杂音像一把刷过死人的刷子，在金属四壁上摩擦。地面是深红色的大理石，如同一滩污血。我的倒影在电梯门上扭曲成一个漩涡。

在我年幼的时候，我家公寓里的电梯曾让我反感不已。无论是那惨白的灯光，僵硬如挽歌的音乐，还是天顶上的金属丝网，都使我产生强烈的不适。我家住在十三楼，公寓的最高层，电梯上到最后往往只有我一个人。我总是缩在一个角落，死死盯着显示楼层的猩红色数字，生怕它跳出不合乎常理的显示。也许有人会忽然出现在我身后，抑或是从天花板的丝网里爬下。然而，就算那些荒诞的情况从未发生，我仍时常感觉有人在注视我，一种微热的、针刺般的目光。直至今天。

虽然电梯里只有我一个。

回到家，我与父亲和继母三人沉默地进餐。我与继母关系生疏，与父亲更是僵硬。一年前，我从米德加大学毕业，换来的只有他的冷嘲热讽和鄙夷。某一天，我得知他在神罗公司托了几层关系，把弟弟送进那个商业帝国。我不服气地说破了话，父亲暴怒一场。也许是心虚的缘故，后来他对我不再像以往那样随意贬低，而是往往带上疏远的审视意味。

例如现在。他很大声地喝了一口汤，说出今天与我的第一句话：

“你们公司的情况还好吧？”

我点点头，沉闷地啜饮勺子里的汤。餐桌对面墙上的几颗钉子凑在一起，好像一个女人的脸。父亲的视线还粘在我脸上。

“米德加境况不好，你要是被裁员了——”

见我不回答，他阴沉的目光中又浮现出一丝熟悉的鄙夷。

“你看，你又不说话。你这样下去可怎么办？”

“……”

我疲惫地把勺子再次伸进汤里。如果要裁员，被开除的应该是我吗？还是给我脸色看的程序员，不愿意签字的行政，让我跑四层楼找一个不存在的样品的同事？但我懒得说那么多字。手中小小的餐具仿佛有千斤重，和我的舌头一样。开口对他们说话能耗尽我所有力气。

“希娜！”

他提高声音叫道。我则连叹气的心情都没有。

“……那就再找一份。”

“你这是什么态度！”

父亲扔下叉子：

“看看你弟弟，啊？现在已经是项目经理了。他在什么地方上班？你在什么地方上班？”

我抬头望着他，并不说话。被我一看，父亲那双浑浊的圆眼忽然凝固了一样，灰黄色的眼白中裂出红血丝。是他把弟弟弄进神罗公司的，在我们两个之中选，怎么可能轮得到我？我扔下叉子。一气喝干了杯子里的水，起身离开。

  
  


当晚，我照例来到七番街下层。米德加的贫民区和上层一样肮脏，只是更为破败拥挤。空气中充斥着灰土和腐烂的鸡蛋味。而这臭味之中又有其他的层次，比如餐车传来的汉堡味，或酒馆附近的酒精味加上呕吐物的气味。

因为醉酒的缘故，我一点也不感到恶心，平时讨厌的街道都变得可以接受了。醉酒的状态下，假装快乐变得容易许多。我拎着酒瓶，晕晕乎乎地漫步在七番街下层窄小的道路上。路过居民聚集的电视机下，我失焦的眼睛勉强捕捉到“11：24 PM”。啊，这么晚了，该回去了吧。明天上班时宿醉可就不好了……

就在我踩在棉花上散步，享受这一刻的轻飘感时，有人贴着我耳边发出一阵含混的呻吟声。

“唔、唔唔唔……”

我猛地尖叫起来，连滚带爬地往后退了好几步，酒瓶也掉在地上摔碎了。脑子清醒了一半。没有人，刚才明明没看见有人。周围的人的目光全都转过来，像手电筒的光柱那样打在我背上，几乎要烧穿背后的衣物。

而前面那个该死的玩意——那个让我陷入这场闹剧的人，因为披着一件漆黑的烂袍子，却可以毫无障碍地融入阴暗的环境之中。

“唔呃……”

那露在袍子下面的枯瘦下巴动了动，发出模糊的人声。接着两只灰白如骷髅的手臂从黑色烂布里伸出来，向我扑过来。

“你——”

闪电般劈过我大脑的画面里，我只看见那个人的手臂上刺着一个“NO.49”。

“马可先生！”

等我回过神来，我正坐倒在地上，右手摁在碎裂的酒瓶渣子和廉价的威士忌里。一位漂亮女孩扶着那令人作呕的黑衣男人。她酒红色的眼睛在夜空下闪闪发亮。

“对不起，小姐，对不起！马可先生……他脑袋有点问题，但他不是坏人。对不起！”

我艰难地推开地上的残渣，把身体撑起来。碎片嵌进血肉，激起令人头皮发麻的细碎痛感。对方惊叫一声，放开了黑衣人。

“啊，您的手……请务必跟我去包扎一下，我的酒吧就在前面……”

“算了，”我毫无起伏地耸耸肩，“不用。”

在她拦住我之前，我已经流着滴滴答答的血迹往家走去了。

  
  


父母已经睡了。弟弟忙得从来不着家。屋子里漆黑一片，只有从窗外照进来的点点灯光。我毫无障碍地在黑黢黢的家中穿行。客厅的贵妃椅会变成一个俯卧的长发女人。墙上的网球拍会变成诡异的人脸。橱柜中展示的帆船模型会在暴风雨中颠簸。我对自己的幻觉早已见惯不惊。只有我能看见，他们看不见，他们毫无顾虑地将年幼的我留在家里一个月的时候就看不见。

我摸黑回到自己的房间，用镊子慢慢挑出肉眼能看见的玻璃碎片。至于那些看不见的，会留在手掌的皮肤下，努力成为我血肉的一部分。但它们并不能与我的身体融合，所以我的血肉将会在包围异物，想要将它们消化。我的手掌将会布满细小的凸起。我给右手包上一层纱布。

这时候，我又感觉到了它。

它蹲在房间，书架后面的一个角落。这次它靠得近了一点。它视线的热量如同一层温水，贴在我背后的皮肤上。

当天晚上，我梦到红色肉块组成的大地；熊熊燃烧的橘色天空上出现一个漆黑无光的太阳。我站在震颤的地面上，拼命告诉自己快点逃亡，却反而一步步向那黑色的太阳走去。然后那太阳里面伸出来一只灰白色的、细长的、似乎是“手”的模糊肢体。

  
  


【Day Two】

今晚我加班到七点半，回到第七区上层时已经快八点半了。就在那个恐怖的电梯里，不知是否因为劳累，我感到整个电梯里的空间微微一颤。我回到家，父母早就不知去向，我一边玩手机一边吃掉凉了的剩饭，莎莉丝忽然打电话来。

我趿着拖鞋下到楼下。莎莉丝已经等在社区的铁门里面，站在一堆阴森的灌木中间。她身后的街道上人和车都比平时多，沸腾的人声和鸣笛声此起彼伏，还有许多神罗士兵在维持秩序。

人群的热气和噪音使我头脑发胀，我有些后悔下来这里。

“本来想找你一起去超市的，看现在的样子，还是别出去了。”

“怎么回事？”

“一号魔晃炉爆炸了，好像是恐怖组织干的。”

“死人了吗？”

“目前还没有伤亡统计。”

“哦。”

“你的公司就在第一区吧？会不会受影响？”

我不耐烦地掏出手机，翻出工作邮箱，果然发来了好几封邮件，开头是千篇一律地“我们正在积极准备对策”云云。我毫无兴致地耸耸肩。

去不了超市，我有点想回家，可她好像没有离开的意思。我觉得站着很累，于是在干涸水池边的台阶上坐下。小时候我们经常在这里一玩就是一个晚上。后来她离开米德加，近两年才回来。现在喷泉和池塘都已干涸，装饰雕塑褪去颜色，就连墙壁上的涂鸦都变得暗淡不清，我记忆里的华丽幻境一夜之间变回残垣断壁。

“我昨天又做梦了。”

我把昨晚那个古怪的梦给莎莉丝讲了一遍。震颤鼓动的红色肉块组成的大地，橘色天空上漆黑的太阳，还有太阳里灰白色的、细长的模糊肢体，就那样垂落在我的面前。我想逃亡，却不由自主地靠近它。

“而且，”我说，“我和你讲过，总感觉有人看着我吧？”

她点点头。

“那个东西，我能感觉到它的样子。”

不知是否错觉，莎莉丝的脸在五光十色的灯光里颤了一下。

我努力地回想那个东西。我的视觉看不见它，却能感受到它的模样。换句话说，它或许不在房间里，而是在我脑海中的房间的影像里。这样的说法，说好听的是感知，不好听的就是幻觉吧！可是它在我脑中的房间里实在过于真实，我无法忽视那一块热源和它目光带来的轻微针刺感。

“……一个细长的，类似人形的东西，”它柔软细长的四肢好像一块被拉长了的胶体，漂浮在飘窗上，“灰白色的。”

“所以……你梦到了它？”她将信将疑地重复我的梦，“你觉得你梦里的那只手是它？”

看着她忍着恐惧，想要帮我解密的样子，我忽然感到索然无味。

“不知道，”我耸耸肩，“也许是吧。”

莎莉丝沉默了一会，似乎在斟酌要说什么。最终她得出了一个乏味得让我们彼此都唾弃的结论。

“你是太累了吧，又或者……抑郁越来越严重了？”

“也许吧。”

我随口应和。尽管我明白那不是因为劳累，因为它一直存在于我残破的记忆里。我的童年记忆只是残破的画面接着画面而已。前一秒我可能在列车站被父亲扇出鼻血，后一秒我已站在某个有水塔的城镇的路口。至于他到底为什么打我，那个水塔又在哪里，我完全想不起来。就连真正的记忆从几岁开始连贯，我也不甚清楚。但有一点是确定的——

我一直都觉得自己和其他孩子不一样。我觉得有人看着我。我总是紧张，迷茫，想要把生活的假面掀起一角，看看底下是什么。等我长到可以梳理自己的情绪，我才明白，那种虚假的感觉是因为那个东西的注视。它看着我，以至于我曾怀疑世界的真实。

“你不害怕吗？被‘人’，还是别的东西那样看着。”

莎莉丝问。我不假思索地摇了摇头。

“它除了看着我，也不做什么。”

她给我一个不敢苟同的眼神：

“除了看着你，就没有别的感觉了吗？它是……有求于你，还是怎么？”

我仔细回想了一下。它并不是不带感情的，可是现在我懒得去细想。

“这个的话，我也说不好。”

“你最近是太累了吧，”她抱起胳膊，再次重复道，“还是抑郁越来越严重了？你要不要请假休息几天？正好一番区出事了。”

“没事的。”我说。

我们又坐了一会，蚊子咬得我很不舒服，社区因为第一区的爆炸事件都在警戒，没有地方可以去，于是我们各自回家了。我玩了一会游戏，莎莉丝忽然发来一条短信。

“这是我同事外出考察发现的笔记。盯着你的怕不是这个东西。小心了，说不定你会进化成她那个样子。”

我点开她发的图片。潦草的行文畏惧地绕开了一幅钢笔手绘的草图。那草图描绘了一具直立的女体。她的手臂似乎扭曲地背在身后。从她背部和腰部长出细长的肢体，那些柔软弯曲的触手汇集在她脚边，将她的小腿包裹起来，形成一个类似心脏的肉瘤。

我明白她在开玩笑，于是回复道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

  
  


【Day Three】

“希娜。”

“希娜！”

“唉？”

一声声呼唤把我从神游状态中拉回来。我不情不愿地抬起头来。居然已经夕阳西下了。继母——我弟弟的妈妈，挎着菜篮子站在我面前，焦虑又疑惑地盯着我。

“你下班了？怎么坐在这里？”

我环视了一下四周。没错，我坐在昨天和莎莉丝聊天的长椅上，在干涸的水池边，树荫下。失策了，我没料到她会经过这儿。我顿时感到疲惫万分。要和她解释一切，然后站起来回家，还要和父亲解释一切，还要处理之后的事……顿时感到手都抬不起来，我只想在这里坐到化为一具干尸。

“希娜！你坐在这里干什么呢？”

她又问。该死的……

“啊，对，我下班了……”

我无意识地撒谎道。

“你还是去上班了？”她狐疑的神情更明显，“一番街好多公司都不开了，昨天出了那么大的事，你们没受影响？”

那种自以为精明正确的怀疑神情让我厌烦不已。我撑着长椅站起来，跟在她身后往家走。

“嗯，明天开始放假。”

我用毫无起伏的声音说出谎言。事实上，今天早上，我刚下电梯去上班时就收到公司发来的邮件：

_ 亲爱的希娜·约克： _

_ 我很遗憾的通知您，IDEU公司因受到魔晃炉轰炸事件影响，业务严重萎缩，经济效益下挫，因此本公司决定裁员26人，你与公司签订的合同于[ ν ] - εγλ 0007年12月9日予以终止。就职期间其他合同一律终止。 _

_ 根据《米德加城市劳动法》的相关规定，公司将按时支付您[ ν ] - εγλ 0007年11月30日至12月9日的工资及经济补偿800GIL，并为你出具离职证明。 _

_ IDEU公司真诚感谢您的努力和为公司所做的贡献！公司非常乐意为您有兴趣的公司出具介绍信。 _

_ …… _

我确实开始放假了，一个没有尽头的假。我不太记得发生了什么，只记得看完邮件之后，我好像随便找了个地方坐下来，之后就被她叫住，再一抬头就已经快天黑了。我有想到愚蠢的同事，仗势欺人的行政，令人作呕的上司吗？我饿过吗？渴吗？

不。我什么都没想。只是在痛苦中发呆罢了。小的时候，我在愤怒和孤寂中学会了模仿快乐。再后来，愤怒和孤寂也消失了，剩下的只有疲惫和痛苦。疲惫源于生命中一切无意义的重复，痛苦则没有根源，只是忽然出现在胸腔中一个黑洞。

我跟在继母身后走回家，也不太记得和父亲说了什么。我在房间里玩建造游戏到深夜，无意识地花光了包里所有材料。等我反应过来，已经地图上盖出了一个毫无逻辑和章法的灰白色螺旋型废墟。我的角色拿着锤子，迷茫地仰望着那疯狂的建筑物，甚至连她自己都找不到上去的方法。

第二天我很晚才起来，对着电脑发了一整天的呆。直到继母通知晚饭的声音穿破房门，我才看见天又黑了，屏幕也是黑的。我摇摇晃晃地走到饭桌前。父亲才说：

“你放假了，就这样闲着发呆？”

“……啊。”

我发出一个无意义的音节。

“没计划去哪里玩？”

“没。”

他似乎出了一口气，看我的眼神好像在打量一台一动不动，却随时可以要他命的机器。晚饭过后，我回到房间，再次打开游戏。这时候我突然想起了童年的残片——漫长得没有尽头的暑假，我也是坐在幽暗阴凉的房间里。除去偶尔几个朋友来的日子，我一个人在这里看书，玩游戏，面对各种屏幕的幽光。空调吹得我手脚全是冷汗。没有声音，就算有声音，也只会把一切衬托得更加死寂。

然后，我又感觉到了它的目光。

我甚至分不清，那目光究竟来源于过去它看着童年的我，还是现在它看着目前的我。我只能感受到那种一成不变的热量，甚至还有一丝……

怀念？和疑惑？

手机铃声突然响起来。将我从扭曲的思绪中拉出来。莎莉丝问我是否放假了，随后说要给我一张去西北大陆游玩的套餐票。她说她也是刚刚收到这张银行赠送的优惠，但没有放假，用不了。她在我拒绝之前及时道：

“你最近是太累了吧。出去玩一趟，会不会心情好一些？”

是太累了吧。也许会好一些。尽管我们都知道，没有什么会变得好一些。没有来源的痛苦无法消除。

我只是需要接下那张票，从米德加直接到尼布尔海姆，参观尼布尔大瀑布，再往回到黄金海岸，金蝶游乐场，最后返回米德加，假装那一趟旅程能令我快乐，给我救赎。

  
  


【Day Four】

旅游大巴车坐满了一半，但车子里的气味也足够让我不快。颠簸了一天一夜，第二天来到尼布尔大瀑布。雪白的水珠哗啦啦滚下山岩，我只觉得吵闹且单调，甚至后悔接受了这次无聊的行程。但一想到要中途离去，就得去和导游说话，退票订票，顿时感到麻烦。起码保持现状的话，我可以只用跟着别人走。

等我们到达尼布尔海姆，我已经被奇怪的梦境折磨得疲惫不堪。空寂的家、阴暗的陌生老宅、那灰白色的注视者、肉块、庞大无比的灰白色螺旋型建筑、错综复杂的迷宫混杂在一起，加上电影里褪色的滤镜和呜呜的背景音。我用行李支撑着身体，靠在镇上唯一一家稍有规格的旅店的大厅里，等着前台叫我的名字。

“希娜·约克小姐！”

“您就是约克小姐，”这位前台的亲切让我不适，“您对行程还满意吗？请随意在镇上逛逛，明天有半天的时间自由活动哦。”

见我对她额外的招呼不明所以，她错愕地问：“特沃·约克是您的父亲吧？”

“没错……”

“啊，我们的旅馆同时也经营旅行社。他替您订票的时候，说您很想来尼布尔海姆，问我有没有途经尼布尔的行程。我还在想，我们这小镇有什么可看的呢……”

“他——他说我想来尼布尔海姆？他从你们这里订了旅游套餐票？”

我疑惑万分。旅行票是莎莉丝给的，不是父亲。他在这件事上唯一的参与，只是装模做样地叫我玩得开心罢了。

“不是吗？”前台看起来也迷惑不已，“呃，大概是我认错人了吧，很抱歉。这是您的房间钥匙。”

我躺在旅馆又硬又薄的床上，无趣到了极点。光想想自己是因为父亲才来到这里，这趟旅程从索然无味变成了令人恶心。父亲到底想做什么，甚至让莎莉丝也加入了这个谎言？真想让我放松几天，那为什么选择尼布尔海姆？我对这个地方明明从未有过兴趣，难道因为他觉得这里很好？

……也许吧。我六、七岁的时候，他来神罗公馆与当地分部谈过事，被迫带了我一起来。对我来说，与父母出差总是无聊的，这座破烂小镇也没有任何新奇的地方，难道他喜欢？喜欢那个我从没提起过的大瀑布，还是这个破烂落后的闭塞小城？还是城镇后方那黑暗又险峻的尼布尔山？

思绪再度模糊起来。半梦半醒之间，我又感受到了微热的目光。它又出现了啊……最近似乎格外频繁。咚咚，那声音，是它走过来了吗？脚步踩在陈年木地板上的咯吱声，门锁扭动的声音……

我猛地坐起来，跳下床。房间里没有别人，外面门锁转动的声音却是真的。这老旧的旅馆甚至没有猫眼。掉色的门把手不停颤抖，金属的咔咔声让我头皮发麻。我跑到门边，所剩无几的理智让我没有开门，而是谨慎地观察情况。窗帘拉得严严实实，房间里很暗，门缝底下一线晦暗的光辉也渐渐消失。我定睛一看，有种粘稠又光滑的东西从外面渗过来，在地板上蔓延，一寸寸吞没了门缝下的光线……那黑色的东西一进到房间里，便与黑暗融为一体。我僵立在原地不敢动作。那东西是不是到了我脚边？是不是已经爬上我的身体？

我抠着门把手，哭不出来，也笑不出来，不知该有何种感觉。这时，除了电灯的嗡嗡声，我的耳朵辨认出一种嘶哑、低沉的声音，穿过门板，震动着席卷了我的耳膜……

“嘶…嘶……嘻嘻……呵……”

只差一点，我几乎就要明白了……我几乎就要明白他在说什么了……

“埃德蒙，你在这里做什么！埃德蒙，那是客人的房间，不可以！”

尖锐的女声在门后炸开。我恍若被被爆炸的轰鸣声击中，跌跌撞撞地从声源处跳开，头晕耳鸣。门底下走廊的光更亮了，那一滩渗进来的东西全无踪影。说话的女人开始咚咚咚地敲门。

“客人，客人？您在吗？”

我还沉浸在这一连串混乱的幻觉和事实中无法回神。她敲得更焦急了。

“客人，对不起。埃德蒙他有点问题。但他没有攻击性，真的很抱歉。客人，您还好吗？”

我把门拉开。前台小姐拽着一名枯瘦的黑袍人，不住向我道歉，同时嘴里喋喋不休。

“您千万别介意，这孩子从我到镇上时就这样了……他一般就在他自己的房间里不出来，不知道今天怎么回事……真的很抱歉，我这就送他回去……埃德蒙，跟我走，回你自己房间去……”

“唔唔……呼……不……”

她艰难地拖着他往走廊另一端的楼梯去。黑袍人拼命挣扎，宛如枯枝般青白的手臂从破烂的衣料中支棱出来，在空气中挥动。我看见那干瘪皱缩的皮肤上刺着一个“NO.6”。

我几乎是痉挛地抬起双臂，发疯似地用目光撕扯自己的手臂。那苍白的皮肤给了我濒临崩溃的理智一点安慰——我的手臂上没有编号，也没有刺青。可我仍然心怀恐惧。

  
  


仿佛在响应我的恐惧，当晚的梦境发生在我最熟悉的房间里。我梦见自己在游戏里搭建一座疯狂的城市。房间里很冷也很暗，屏幕的光让眼睛很不舒服。我用完了包里所有材料，心满意足地从椅子上转过脸来——

然后我看见了那张“脸”，灰白的脸，上面空无一物。原来那不是我。真正的我、在做梦的我，却是在房间里什么地方看着那个东西转过脸来。

  
  


【Day Five】

我从那个噩梦中醒来，第一反应是跑出去。跑出房间，跑去某个地方，而不是去照镜子。我冲进洗手间把冷水泼了一脸，匆匆在镜子里扫了一眼。我的脸也许没有变，背后也没有人，可那注视我的目光越来越近。所以我想要跑。

前台的女孩再次向我道歉。我风一样跑出旅馆，出门就是尼布尔海姆的标志，被居民房环抱的老旧的水塔，上面的风扇奄奄一息地被风吹着转动。我向前走了两步，然后在这条路直通尼布尔山的路上再次看见了一个黑袍人。

第七区的黑袍人，旅馆里的黑袍人，山路上的黑袍人。我向他奔去，居民楼后方豁然开朗，视线里，一幢巨大的古老洋房拔地而起，笼罩在重重森林的阴影之中。已经掉漆的冷杉木篱笆前也匍匐着一名黑袍人。他像醉汉似地跌跌撞撞地顺着篱笆徘徊，褴褛的衣物拖在地上，宛如一个蠕动的深渊。

“他……在……呼唤……呵呵呵……萨，萨……”

他沙哑的嗓音从深渊里透出来。接着我看见了。我看见干涸的山脉上，无数黑袍人迎风前进，排成朝圣的队伍，漫步在万丈悬崖之上，黄绿色的毒风将他们的黑衣吹得猎猎作响。他们的反复回荡的低语和沙沙风声混在一起，像是那个名字，又像是无从解读的语言……跟上去，我得跟上去……

我跟上去，却撞上了一面坚硬的壁障，疼痛使我从温暖的环境中清醒过来。我正站在尼布尔海姆老宅的大门前。那黑衣人依然在篱笆外，没有进来。

推开门之前，我忽然想起了过去。我曾经来过这个地方，就在这老宅门外。我记得站在父亲旁边，听不懂他和别人说的话，只能看到他西装上的扣子和袖子开衩。我去扯他的衣服，他把我甩开了，我去摸他的公文包，他一挥手，坚硬的皮革就打到我的膝盖。

我进入了这座老宅。陈腐、阴凉的灰尘气味扑面而来。那种气味很熟悉。我莫名地感到轻松，如鱼得水般的如释重负，就像回到母亲的子宫里一样毫无负担。覆盖灰尘的木地板依然光滑，鞋跟踩上去发出清脆的声音，就像小时候一样。是的，那时候，不同的声音使我惊奇万分。先是没有弹性的啪嗒声，接着是扑扑的闷响，最后是踩在木板上，清脆的哒哒声……

我循着不同的脚步声找到那条路，从铺着木地板的大厅来到楼梯，再到铺满地毯的藏书室，最后踩上坚硬沉重的石板地砖……我看到了什么？哦，一排容器，如今只剩下了两个还尚且立着。我想起来了，我曾经在这里停留过——那时候，世界被隔在一层绿色的薄雾之外。

我走到容器旁边，与那两个空荡荡的玻璃盒子肩并肩站着，往前面看去。映入眼帘的是试验台和仪器，还有一个女孩。

……是我。站在那片绿色薄雾之外的人，是年幼的我。大约只有六、七岁，扎着两根土里土气的羊角辫，头发那么细，那么薄，泛着黄，透过绿莹莹的薄幕呈现出令人反感的颜色。我看起来倔强又愤怒，薄薄的嘴唇永远郁郁寡欢地抿着，瘦长脸上的骨骼不合年龄地四处支棱。

那时我望着那个小女孩，有些困惑，又十分好奇。于是我动了，再动，再动。绿色的薄雾四下裂开，发出清脆的响声，接着一片片掉下去。那女孩不躲也不闪，只是盯着我。于是我伸长了肢干的一部分去碰她。接着我感到自己变了。我扭了一下身体，便听见坚硬、沉重、毫无弹性的啪嗒声。原来那是我新生的穿有皮鞋的脚跺在石板上的声音。我再低下头、刚才用来触碰她的肢体已经变得细瘦苍白，与她的一样冰冷。

接着我抬起头看着面前的女孩。她依然站着，一幅无动于衷的表情。我吸入空气，试着振动胸喉里面那个发声器官。

我说：“希娜。”

她终于歪了一下头。

我伸手握住她的手。她立刻就把手抽了出去，不过没关系，已经足够了。

我说：“希娜，你不快乐，是不是？”

她没有回答。

“希娜，”我说道，“从现在起，我是你了，好不好？”

她很严肃地抿着嘴，深咖啡色的眼珠警醒地盯住我，仿佛在检验什么。端详了好一会后，她终于开口了：

“那我该去哪里？”

我想了一下，指着我出来的地方。那些薄雾——不，她脑子里的记忆告诉我那叫做玻璃——已经碎了。它上面有一块牌子写着“杰诺瓦细胞样本---A”。但它旁边还有一个同样的罐子，里面是空的。我走上去按了几个“按钮”——也是她记忆里的词汇，那罐子便打开了。

“这里面，那里面，”我又指向离我们不算远的一个地方。希娜知道东南西北是什么，可是她分不清，因此我也分不清。我只能用力地指。

“那里面还有更多。”

希娜走向被我打破的罐子，用脚拨弄地上的玻璃碎片，发出咯吱和喀拉的响声。我等不及她做什么，说：

“就这样吧。我走了。”

她始终没再说话。于是我跑出去，脚下从硬硬的石板，变成厚重柔软的地毯，又变成清脆光滑的木地板。我见到很多人，有一些呵斥了我，让我出去。我一直跑到门外。两个人站在篱笆内，正在说话。我上去扯了扯其中一个的下摆，叫他“爸爸”。他把我甩开。他提着一个“公文包”，我伸手去摸，他一甩手，坚硬的包打到我的膝盖。我听见他管对面的人叫“主任”。

“别来烦我！唉，对不起，她不懂事，不该带她来……我们刚说到哪儿了，主任……”

……

五年过去，十年过去，十六年过去，我学会了像人类那样封闭自己的记忆来自我保护，再拥抱被封闭的记忆来超脱无谓的生命，重获新生。至于我那可怜的“父亲”啊，就像当年推开我一样，他以为能再一次推开那令他惧怕的“女儿”……

我面对那两个并排而立的容器。它们被修好了，甚至被替换过，如今里面已经空无一物。不过没关系，我知道希娜在哪里。我的姐妹，我的手足，我亲爱的注视者。她从未离开过我。十六年前，刚习得人类语言的我说不清尼布尔山的方向，可她一定去了那里。因为那里曾伫立着我们的母亲。她是那片黑山最深处的心脏，千万条柔软的肢体连着广袤无垠、源源不断的生命之流……只有借助那星之血脉，希娜才能看见我，带着思念和困惑地看着她已然远离的生命。

我将去与我的姐妹再会。我会为她披上漆黑的袍子，前往北边干涸的山脉，加入朝圣的队伍，漫步在万丈悬崖之上。然后我们将找到伟大的母亲。等到那一天，母亲红色的血肉融为山川河流，她黑色的精神诞下漆黑无光的太阳。我们会融入她，帮助她触碰世上每一个人，化作每一个人的化身，使她的奇迹与荣光笼罩整个星球。

  
  


【Aftermath】

踏上前往尼布尔海姆的旅程后，希娜·约克就与所有人失去了联系。希娜失联五天后，莎莉丝·莱瑟尝试将她的失踪上报米德加公共安全部门，却因不是失联人的直系亲属而遭到拒绝。莎莉丝找到特沃·约克，后者却拒绝寻找希娜，并表现得如释重负。

莎莉丝只好只身前往尼布尔海姆。翌日晚上，米德加第七区遭恐怖分子轰炸，圆盘塌陷，约克一家所住社区无一生还。

——————注： 希娜·约克这个名字源于FFVII官方小说中萨菲罗斯克隆的名单


End file.
